A beloved mother
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: It is Remembrance day. A time to remember those who were lost in war. Papyrus and Sans are making a very special trip to a place that they can finally visit again now that monsters are on the surface once more. Wishing to do this together alone they don't tell anyone where they are going. Though they've heard about how the spot has become an important spot even to the humans.


War... A deadly and terrorizing force.

Many are left with scars that may never truly heal.

And those who fought so hard will never be forgotten.

"Come on Sans! Hurry up!" Papyrus turns calling over his shoulder at his brother.

"I'm coming Paps." Sans promises with a soft smile on his face. "You're just too fast for me. You could say-"

"Don't you dare finish that." Papyrus warns with a warning look that softens after a moment. "Though I suppose I can't say that you're right. You are smaller than I am." He blinks as an idea comes to him. "Oh! I know!" He picks Sans up so his brother can hug his torso. "There! Now we both can be happy!"

"Thanks bro." Sans relaxes into the hold of his brother as they head along on their way.

"Are you sure you still remember the way after all these years?" Papyrus inquires glancing around himself. "Some of the land seems to have changed a little."

"Yup. I'm sure." Sans confirms. "It's not an easy thing to forget. There should be a large oak tree up ahead. We have to continue straight past it. We should find it."

"I trust you brother!" Papyrus continues on the way. He spots a large dead tree that looks like it's been through a lot over many years.

"There it is. Keep going bro. We're almost there." Sans encourages in which the taller brother nods with a confirmation sound.

Papyrus keeps going as instructed only sparing a glance to the tree as they pass it. He turns back to where he is going soon after though.

Sure enough after a little more walking they find just what they're looking for. A tombstone sitting in a field. The grass is kept and the tombstone as clean as can be by the humans that sometimes visit.

"I still can't believe that this ended up being a memory spot for the war." Papyrus moves forward putting Sans down as they turn to look to the tombstone.

"Maybe not putting a name on it was a better choice than I originally thought." Sans looks to the tombstone and his smile can't help but falter slightly.

"Maybe it's what she wanted." Papyrus crouches by the tombstone looking at it. "Perhaps she likes the chance to influence those that come with her spirit." He slightly reaches out, making sure it's gentle, touching the edge of the tombstone as he gets a closer look.

It has the monster symbol placed on it above two simple words.

Never Forget.

"Mother did like helping out others." Sans comes over sitting right next to his brother. His eyes watching the tombstone as if he can't look away. "She was strong like that. It didn't matter if you were human or monster. If you needed help she'd save you."

"Yeah." Papyrus frowns softly trying to hold back tears. "Remember when we tried to make her breakfast one morning? And almost lit the house on fire? She wasn't even angry."

"I know." Sans nods softly. "She told us that even if we failed the most important thing was that we tried." He notices, from the corner of his eye, as Papyruss hand drops from touching the tombstone. "Or how about when she made words of bones with us, when dad was trying to teach us magic?"

Papyrus nods as well. "Yeah. Dad was so not pleased. He just couldn't seem to truly be mad at us if mom did it too." He sniffles softly as Sans glances down. "Sometimes when Frisk stays at our place, instead of at Toriels, I think of when she let that orphan human boy stay for awhile."

"On the day it happened. Weren't we running from some humans while dad was at work leaving moms day with us?" Sanss eyes move slowly to look to his brother beside him.

"Yeah. He was scared so mom picked him up and took him with us." Papyrus confirms as he meets his brothers own eyes. "It's too bad he decided to repay us by throwing himself in front of an arrow. Getting the humans all flustered so we could escape. He was a good boy. He was like another brother for awhile."

"Mom was sad about it too." Sans turns back to their mothers grave as does Papyrus. "She focused more on us and doing what she felt was right in his honour." He doesn't notice right away as a tear falls down his cheek.

"She was so kind. And even though she was a soldier she always showed compassion. She could have anyone become super comfortable when around her. She could get even us to tell her anything with her kindness and compassion. Like she radiated that from her very soul to affect everyone elses souls."

"She's like you." Sans then turns as he hears the sobbing from his brother. "Paps. You're gonna make me cry." He can't hold it anymore and drops his head sobbing as well.

"I'm sorry." Papyrus sobs as a late apology.

The two sit there with their heads bowed sobbing. They at least are alone at the grave right now. Their sobbing almost seeming to echo in the quiet area. They do manage to stop after awhile of letting it out.

"I'm sorry Sans." Papyrus sniffles and wipes at his wet eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." Sans tries to wipe away the last tears in his eyes. "It probably would have happened eventually anyways."

Papyrus pulls his brother into a hug that the other returns. "She taught us so much when she was there with us. Mostly about how we should try. Be kind. Show compassion."

"To not judge someone by possible misleading information." Sans adds. "She gave us some fighting tips too. Had a more fun approach to battle than dads strict ways."

"That even in the middle of a war life is worth saving. Even on the enemies side. Always standing up for those who needed a voice until it was the end of her story."

Sans shudders softly at the memories flooding into his mind.

"Mommy!" A child Sans tries to reach his mother only to be grabbed by his father. He hasn't noticed Papyrus is in their fathers other arm. He cries out reaching for his mother while a child Papyrus watches his mother with wide eyes.

Their mother in shinning armor stands tall in front of a beaten up monster child. "Is this what you want!? Picking on poor innocent children!? How would you like it if someone took advantage of you when you're vulnerable!?" She is ready with he sword made of a small blaster, bones and her pink magic for the blade.

The humans are coming towards them with the stamping of hooves.

"I won't let you hurt another again!" Their mother warns raising her sword as it's clear that the enemies won't stop.

Their father turns and loud gun shots ring out. His eyes widen as for a brief moment he stares, just long enough for his two children to see their mother end up gunned down, before he turns shielding his kids with his body. He summons blasters that fire filled with grief and rage.

Sans is brought back to the present when Papyrus speaks up again.

"I'm glad that father decided to bury her here. Right where she died." Papyrus admits out loud to the other. "That way it feels like her spirit is still here with us. Watching over and trying to help all those that come here."

"Yeah." Sans agrees to this. "It really does feel that way. It's kind of a comforting feeling really."

"It is." Papyrus then remembers something. "Oh! That's right! We brought some stuff!" He pulls a ring of Poppy flowers with leaves out of his inventory. "I made this." He places it so it's on the corner of the tombstone.

It's slightly draping down the side though places so it'll stay where it is.

"And a poppy flower for each of us." Sans adds pulling one for each of them out of his own inventory. "Frisk told us poppy flowers are an important symbol on the Remembrance Day that is today." He hands one to Papyrus.

"Yeah. So we stuck with those flowers." Papyrus holds the poppy close.

The two lower their heads closing their eyes to remember their mother; while holding the flowers by their chests. They hope that maybe they can catch a glimpse of their mother by doing so. After a few moments of this they open their eyes again.

"It was great to visit mom." Papyrus looks to the tombstone. He places his poppy down in front of it. "Well come again. We promise."

"That's a perfect Eye-dea." Sans also places his poppy with Papyruss.

"Sans!" Papyrus complains as Sans chuckles softly. He turns back to the tombstone. "Until then mother."

The two head off with that leaving the tombstone and flowers behind.

A ghostly figure appears to watch them go. The figure picks up a ghostly version of the poppy flowers, that their nonghostly versions die, holding the two flowers and putting the ring on like a flower crown. The figure smiles at the two and fades away just before the two disappear from sight.

The end.


End file.
